


Night Walker

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Werewolf Eren Yeager, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're monsters.</p><p>Crawled up from the darkest corners of hell. From the depths of the abyss. They disrupt the calmness of night and shroud themselves in the comfort of the shadows. </p><p>The werewolves...</p><p>The Night Walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors, typos. my computer is whack. i need a new laptop so i can update my stories ^^'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look beyond the piggy's eyes.....

They're monsters.

Crawled up from the darkest corners of hell. From the depths of the abyss. They disrupt the calmness of night and shroud themselves in the comfort of the shadows.

Foolish, thinking they were superior then humans, boldly dancing between the lines; taunting. But humanity took that opportunity to strike and capture them, killing them.

One by one.

Throughout history, humanity has grown less afraid and more enraged at them who would sneak into their homes and eat their children or kidnap those unfortunate to venture out at night.

By then, they had been filled with rage at their audacity, so they captured them, torturing them. Selling them as slaves, as objects.

Now they'd become a joke. Sold in the black markets underground to dirty, rich men. Spit and kicked at on the streets for public entertainment. Their silky tails pinned on walls as prizes.

Of course then, humanity felt less threatened until those monsters that used to appear in their nightmares, became simply pets. However, the monsters took this to their advantage. Driven by years of pent up rage and humiliation, these 'pets' waited in silent anger waiting for the moment to strike.

The era of laughable peace for the humans was over....

They struck back with unimaginable force, mauling their 'owners', freeing themselves of the horrid collars, sickening grins on their mouths as they watched everyone cower in quaking fear.

They had all gathered, breaking free from houses, smashing windows, fires erupting, killing the frightened people. Monsters with glinting yellow eyes and grins so wide and sharp, the insanity of being caged was finally released. Howls mixed with the ear-piercing screams, their bodies animalistic and quick in the full moon. Bloody trails their only proof of exsistence...

100 years of human superiority gone in a flash.

To humans it was hell on earth. To them; freedom.

This day, is called Retribution Day. Which of the two species named it, no one knew. But it might've been the humans, in fear of their strength.

Since then, humanity's population has depleted greatly during the raging war between them. Some humans had resulted to bowing down to them and asking for repentence, pathetically praising them. Others, though the numbers were few, opposed them and fought them. The majority though, hid fearfully inside walled cities or in fenced villages.

There were often proclamations of peace treaties, but those were just petty words written on flimsy paper that could be ripped up easily.

Retribution Day was particularly awful, a reminder of what humans did to their kind. It didn't help that it almost always landed on a full moon, their bloodlust heightened.

It's been 50 years since the outbreak of them and the ongoing battle between humans and them was continuous. The nightmares had returned with vengeance that would never end.

No, this time they were careful, intelligent. They hid in disguise with humanity, turning friend on friend as no one could distinguish each other apart. They had become clever, cunning, those monsters.

The werewolves.

The Night Walkers...

 

 

x

 

 

This village had always been relatively easy to get into.

It wasn't walled with hard, cemented stones like others were but rather, surrounded by high, wooden fences. Covering every inch of the fence was barbed wire but if humans thought werewolves couldn't slip into these, they were either being stupid, careless or cocky.

The three of them slipped in, their bodies twisting with ease to avoid touching the sharp wire that apparently had been dipped in silver.

Huh. So they weren't that stupid. Still, the three of them managed to get in without much of a struggle so careless it was.

Silver was sort of like being burned with a hot knife. The skin sizzled and burned. The aftermath of it was always nasty and red. Small wounds would hurt but they'd recover eventually easily. But if one were shot with a silver bullet or stabbed with a silver knife, the results were almost always fatal if not treated instantly and removed out of the bloodstream. Humans were filled with hope at this, relieved to know werewolves weren't immortal.

They rushed into the quiet village, sticking to the shadows even though it was nighttime. It wouldn't do to underestimate their enemy. Besides, it wasn't like they were here to kill anyone. No, they were simply here to get food.

This village was right in front of their forest and the humans hunted in there for game not realizing it was home to a few Night Walkers. They lived in a rather uneasy peace but the humans always manage to scare off deer and other animals with their loud and obnoxious footsteps in the woods. Basically, they were taking their food and here they were, rightfully getting it back. They didn't want any trouble, just food. But humans never failed to start a fight whenever they could, convinced those monsters were nothing more than brainless, rabid dogs. Human nature, they supposed.

A tall figure with tight, black clothes that clung to him like a second skin nimbly climbed a house and stood on the roof. Bright eyes quickly surveyed the area. The other two hopped next to him. A female stood with her arms crossed, the other was a long-haired blond that crouched next to the first male.

Grey clouds parted, revealing a white moon that illuminated everything in a silver light. Not that they needed light to see, as they could see perfectly fine in the dark thanks to their night vision. Still, they didn't particularly mind the light.

The one crouching stood up silently, his hair swaying in the chilly, autumn breeze. His shadow was strange and looming. Something not human.  
"Where this time?" he asked, his voice as quiet as the wind rustling the leaves on the branches.

The tall one, seemingly the leader, turned his chin up and sniffed delicately, nose wiggling. After a moment he pointed to his right, "There's a barn over there." he said, turning to his companions. His almond, sapphire eyes glinted green, big and bright against the pitch, black canvas of the night.

The black-haired female adjusted a red scarf on her neck and scanned the area quickly with a slightly uneasy look in her eyes, "Alright, let's just hurry. I've never liked this place." she rubbed her shoulder, as if a shiver crept up her spine.

They all had similar clothing. The brunet had a black, long-sleeved shirt that was laced in the front near his collarbones. The shirt was tight around his hips and blended in with the black leather pants that had open slits on the sides. They were also laced up. The female had similar dark leather pants and a tight, long-sleeved, cotton black shirt. Of course she had on her warm, red scarf that she seemed to tug often to hide a faint scar on her cheek. The blond had on a black button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and similar pants as the brunet. They all had on matching black boots that reached to their knees.

On each of their heads were two, big wolf ears and tails on their lower backside. The female had pure, onyx ears that seemed to blend in with her equally black hair. On her lower back was a long, silky black tail. The blond had two, tall light yellow ears that had specks of white. His tail was also a light yellow color that faded to white near the tip. And lastly, the brunet had tall, chestnut brown ears with white on the insides. His fluffy tail was a matching light brown and white. Each of their pupils were slits in order to see at night better. Their nails had slight points which were sharper than humans and had retractable claws.

The brunet rolled his eyes and brushed his chocolate bangs out of his eyes, "Mikasa you always say that. These humans are too afraid and weak. So they won't do anything. We've been doing this for weeks and no one has even noticed."

The blond shook his head, "Don't underestimate them, Eren. If they live here despite the dangers of being attacked by other Night Walkers, I don't think they're that weak."

Eren looked betrayed but sighed, his ears flattening against his head, "Yeah, yeah. They're brave, I'll give them that." He felt like a child always given the 'safety lectures' whenever he was around his friends. Though, he still heeded Mikasa's warning and glanced around the perimeter himself. There was only one person they'd need to be extra wary of, and there was no way Eren would allow that to happen. He grit his teeth. A warm hand suddenly placed on his shoulder made him jump.

The blond's lips pulled into a smile at his friend's reaction, "C'mon. Let's get dinner, yeah?" His teasing, ocean blue eyes stared into his, seemingly glowing.

They reached the fenced barn easily enough. It was a couple hundred feet away from the farmer's small cottage; the lights were off suggesting he was asleep. The animals of course, were already tucked away in the barn, sleeping. Eren licked his lips in hunger, the idea of having a pig or a chicken or two was enticing. He felt his stomach rumble and he patted it to try and quiet it.

"A pig is going to be some trouble because they make a lot of noise.." The blond said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah... but think of all that meat that will feed us.." Eren shivered excitedly, nearly drooling. In his defense, they hadn't eaten anything for three whole days to try and avoid contact with the humans and try to remain inconspicuous as possible. So the prospect of food was quite tantalizing. Plus, this farmer had more than enough of these animals...surely he wouldn't mind if a few of them.....went missing....

Mikasa pursed her lips in thought, "Yes, it'll feed us for a few days, but the dead body is going to be heavy to carry."

"Exactly, how will we get it over the fence? We're strong but still have limits." Fed up with the two of them talking to each other as if he didn't exist, Eren turned to them.

"Armin. It doesn't matter, we'll just eat it here then." Eren snapped, tail whipping to display his anger.

"No we can't, what if the farmer or someone else catches us?" They couldn't just let their defenses down. Armin rolled his ocean blue eyes at Eren's childish impatience.

"Then we chop it up into pieces and throw it over the damn fence!" Eren whispered heatedly, growing restless.

"Hmm... maybe." Armin said, surprisingly agreeing.

"What really?!" Eren blinked, smiling; happy his idea was being considered.

"It might take awhile." Mikasa stated.

"We have all night." Eren stated back. She tugged the scarf to cover her nose, quiet.

"I think we should each eat a chicken right here, hide in the trees. Then kill a pig and bring it with us." Armin recited his plan, looking at each of them for approval. Mikasa nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!" Eren grinned, his sharp canines prominent, pupils shifting into slits.

"Shh Eren! We don't want to get caught!" The black-haired female said, frowning. She was also hungry and didn't want their plan to fail. It had happened once before in another village west of this one, in which Eren slipped off a branch and nearly got them caught. Luckily, they managed to escape, but they went to bed with disappointed, hungry bellies. She didn't blame anything on Eren, but she just wished he were more careful. A lot more careful.

Eren had already merged with the shadows, creeping stealthily to the barn doors, his boots not making a sound. The barn was only locked with a flat, wooden bar closing the doors. He easily pried the bar up and opened the door wide enough for his thin frame to slip in. The brunet then popped his head out, ears pointing upwards. Noticing that his friends hadn't moved an inch, he beckoned at them impatiently to hurry up before he hurriedly vanished as quickly as a flame from candle being blown out.

Armin shook his head, golden bangs blowing into his eyes from the breeze. "Jeez, someone's eager." he walked briskly to the slightly open doors.

Mikasa looked around the empty field and the silent houses of the village, her sharp grey eyes tracing the outlines of the woods and the shadowy bushes that could hide even secrets. Onyx ears flicked, straining to hear anything suspicious. Her nose pointed upwards, inhaling the scent of night. She followed her friends and with one last uneasy glance, slid in after them.

 

X

 

Finding the sleeping chickens was easy. Reaching up and snapping their necks without waking the other animals, was also easy.

There each lined up in little beds of hay sleeping peacefully near the curled up goats. There were two dozing cows in the way back behind fences. Four pigs slept cozily in a corner.

Holding his prize by its' twisted neck, Eren turned to the others. He made eye contact with Armin and tilted his head to the door, silently asking him if he was done so they could leave.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Armin was a bit squeamish when it came to killing anything, even if he was a meat-eating, carnivore.

Even if the others of their clan teased him, he ignored them. He just didn't like the idea of unnecessary deaths, but he didn't say anything as he too broke the neck of the white chicken. He too was hungry.

Mikasa was already waiting with her dead chicken near the exit, her expression blank. She did however scrunch up her nose in distaste at the humid, stench of manure and hay.

As planned, they nimbly climbed a large oak tree and sat on one of the many strong branches, concealed by the dark leaves. Mikasa made Eren wait by plucking off the feathers of each bird carefully. Contrary to popular belief, they didn't like feathers stuck in between their teeth. And they actually liked meat cooked, however, they were far too hungry to wait any longer.

Armin offered to help but Mikasa refused, saying it was the least she could do.

Eren sat impatiently tapping his knees, willing the process to go faster until Armin gave him that look that said 'if-you-don't-stop-I'll-push-you-off-the-tree'. Eren stopped.... only to return to his constant tapping moments later, much to the blond's displeasure.

Once Eren received the freshly plucked bird he bit right into it, devouring it instantly. His teeth tearing the flesh and throat making thick gulps as he swallowed heartily. Armin tried not to seem as eager as his friend but soon succumbed to his hunger and ate with vigor. Mikasa nibbled on it, savoring the taste.

Done in moments, Eren happily patted his full belly. "Now for that pig..." he sighed dreamily, licking his lips.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed, horrified and stopped chewing mid-bite. He was still that hungry!?

The brunet raised his hands up, "I-It was a joke! I'm kidding!" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as Armin gave him a calculatingly concerned look.

"Well, ...in any case.." Armin slowly tore his icy, blue eyes away from Eren to Mikasa, "He's right, if we're going to take that pig back to the pack, we have to do it now."

When she didn't respond, Armin looked at her questioningly with Eren peeking over his shoulder curiously.

One cheek was stuffed with meat and when she saw that Eren was looking at her, she quickly chewed and swallowed, her cheeks lightly dusted in a blush. "R-right. Let's go." She slipped onto the grassy, ground effortlessly without a word, her stoic mask back in its' place.

Armin looked at Eren, a sharp canine biting his lip to keep from grinning. Eren just shrugged, a shit-eating grin taking up half of his face and they both quietly snickered before chasing after Mikasa.

 

 

x

 

 

Killing a pig is easy enough to say but it proved to be quite difficult in actually killing the thing. They squealed- loudly.

Honestly, Eren found it amazing that the animals stayed asleep through it all. Heavy sleepers?

"At any rate, it's going to wake up everyone in the goddamn village!" Eren grunted, trying to hold down the enormous, squirming body.

"E-Eren, I can't anymore..." Armin squeezed one eye shut from exertion. Even with the strength-enhancing powers that came with being a Night Walker, Armin was still the least strongest out of all of them. His arms were starting to ache already.

"Right...." he struggled to hold down the beast, "I-I have an idea!" Eren said thinking quickly, panting as he narrowly avoided getting kicked by a large pig's foot.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked hurriedly, nearly slipping onto the hay as she loosened her grip accidentally only to quickly tighten it again.

"Okay, so you and Armin hold down its' legs and keep it on its' back."

"What are you going to do?" Mikasa asked suspiciously.

"Me? I'm going to....kill it." There was a slightly disturbing glint in his eyes, his smile resembling the Cheshire Cat's grin.

"How?" Armin grunted.

"Just make sure it won't escape or hit me. And that it stays on its' back." was all Eren said.

Armin and Mikasa both nodded, putting all their strength into holding the pig down- who seemed to understand what was going to happen as it began to squirm harder, its' eyes scared.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed murderously, seemingly fed up with its' antics and intent on it dying as well.

Eren shoved the large head back and opened his mouth wide, exposing each of his razor, sharp teeth. He really seemed like a wolf in that moment. Running on pure instinct. A starved animal licking its' lips having finally found a perfect meal. A predator hunting his prey.

Right as his friends began to realize what Eren was going to do, his mouth crept closer to the pink neck. His eyes glowed a full emerald, pupils slits. With a slight smirk on his lips, he bit into the squealing pigs jugular and within a second, ripped it open with a sickening crunch thus silencing the gurgling pig.

The blood that splattered out was inevitable and dripped in streams from his chin, staining his teeth a deep red. Eren languidly pulled off the pig a moment later, licking his lips. The slight maniacal smirk still painted on his mouth.

"Eren, you're scaring me." Armin chuckled nervously as he watched the blood from the pig puddle around it as Eren stared at it, fascinated.

"We should.... get this thing out of here now." Mikasa suggested quietly, nudging him. Eren had been acting like this right after his father went missing. He recently always got like this everytime he fed and it was her job to snap him out of whatever insane thoughts were running rampage throughout his brain. Even though it really worried her, a lot.

"Why get it out when we could eat it right now? The three of us could share! The others don't have to know..." Eren grinned eerily, getting onto his hands and knees, crawling in the puddle of blood to get to the dead animal. The blood from before still seeped out of his mouth. He looked as happy as a child receiving presents on Christmas.

Just before he was about to grab the pig, hand already greedily outstretched, Mikasa grabbed his head. She slapped both cheeks with her hands, holding his head still as she stared seriously into his eyes. If he succumbs to the monster inside him, he'll be no different than those who've fallen as well and just be a crazed, killing werewolf. She couldn't allow that. She knew that Carla wouldn't want that. She knew Eren wouldn't want that. She didn't want that.

"Eren.." She said gently, staring into those glazed emerald, green eyes, "We're going to tear apart this pig. And then we're going to carry it over the fence. After that, we're going to share it with everyone back home. Okay?" she spoke slowly, enunciating each word, as if speaking to a child.

Eren nodded faintly, quiet for a moment, seemingly gone to the world, his eyes dazed. Just when Mikasa thought the bloodlust had faded, he spoke again. "We're going to tear this pig apart?" There was certain, unmistakeable excitement bubbling in his tone.

Armin sighed uneasily, "Maybe we shouldn't..."

Mikasa snapped her head to him, "No. We've already gone this far."

The blond gnawed at his lip, "Yes, but Eren is..." he glanced at the brunet who was staring unwaveringly at the carcass, only held back by the firm grasp he was in.

"Everyone back home needs to eat too, Armin. We won't let them starve. Eren can help us tear it apart. He can control himself, I believe in him." she said determinedly in a tone that left no room for argument.

Armin glanced between them and nodded uncertainly, "Okay, if you say so..."

So then began the exhausting and bloody process of dismantling the limbs of the pig. They were all pretty much soaked in blood, Armin grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling. At the end of the taxing activity, Eren seemed giddy, happily carrying a heap of bloody limbs. It would've been funny considering how happy Eren was, if it were under different situations. Armin only laughed nervously and had to keep reminding himself.

At least it's not human limbs...

Mikasa held the torso of the pig effortlessly on her shoulders leading the way to the fence only slightly slower than her normally brisk pace. Armin having collected whatever was left into his arms. Like they had decided before, they heaved the pigs' body parts over the fence, Eren seeming reluctant at having to let go. When he wouldn't release his hold on the pig's head, Armin had to hold him while Mikasa had to pry it out of his sharp claws. Armin held him with all his might as he screamed and lashed out at Mikasa, growling obscenities at her. He had to slap a hand over Eren's mouth when he was about to howl. That wouldn't be very good. But before long Armin couldn't keep his grasp on Eren and he jumped free. Mikasa caught him by the arm as she realized his intent was to run back to the barn. Or worse, the farmers cottage.

"Oh no you don't." she said and she hoisted him on her shoulder. The brunet growled and screamed and snapped. But Mikasa didn't relent. He clawed and bit, but she pursued.

Thankfully, he seemed to have sobered up after they crossed the fence. She set him down and he was soon grumbling to himself things like: "Jean'd better be grateful...." or, "Ugh, there's blood in my hair.."

Wiping his hands on his pants he turned back to the other two, "Ready to go?" He asked with a slight frown.

Mikasa nodded and carefully walked towards him, "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember what?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"When we tore the pig?"

Eren stared suspiciously at her before shrugging. "Yeah, I did it and it was really bloody and now we're here." he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. But after watching Mikasa's expression harden he felt his heart fill with dread, "Why? Is there.... something I'm supposed to remember?"

Before Mikasa could really say what happened, Armin intervened and nodded frantically, "Nope, just now you look like you got injured with all that blood pouring down your face!"

Promptly forgetting what they were talking about he groaned in disgust, "No way... I want to wash this stuff off, let's go." Eren huffed, scratching at the drying blood matted in the fur of his ears before turning to the fence, easily slipping through.

Armin made eye contact with Mikasa and silently shook his head. She understood and nodded. Armin was smart, he knew what he was thinking, she trusted him completely. Honestly, she also thought it was better if the brunet remained oblivious, she didn't know how well he would take it. He had sworn he'd never take a human life because he wasn't a monster, so how would he react if she told him how he'd acted? No, no it was better left unsaid for as long as possible.

"Let's get all this stuff back to the pack."

 

 

x

 

When they got back to their home in the forest, the others were pretty happy. Ecstatic was more like it.

It was a rather large pig, being medium sized and all. You can imagine the surprise when the trio walked in, drenched in blood. Some were already gathered at the entrance of their home, a small clearing in the forest, intrigued and alarmed at the overwhelming scent of blood. They'd thought they had been caught in a nasty fight against humans, angry and worriedly running up to them in concern. The idea of now having to relocate again hung heavy in their minds.

Then upon realizing that what the trio were all actually carrying was the succulent meat of the pig made them pause making their eyes glow brightly and mouth salivate. Sasha was jumping up and down with a shit-eating grin while shouting 'i-told-you-so's' and 'I-knew-I-smelled-ham' to Connie who's eyes were just bulging at the huge animal and amount of meat it had.

Their pack was a bit different from others. First off, they were smaller, the number ranging from about 10-15. Secondly, their ideals were different. They didn't want to fight or eat any humans, just wanting to try live by themselves peacefully. But it didn't mean they particularly liked humans, just wanting to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

Some other packs scattered around had similar thoughts, but humans thought they were all the same, mindless creatures born to feast on the flesh of humans and killed on sight. This was the number one reason they chose to hide and steal at night rather than trying to disguise themselves. Also trying to disguise themselves took a lot of effort and experience, one they didn't have since they were practically teenagers and barely adults.

Experience meant having lived long enough to train their bodies to conceal their animalistic features such as their ears, tails, teeth, claws and so on. Another form of experience was having lived more than 30 or so years, since Night Walkers could live for a long time even past 100 without looking a day over 20. Because of this, anyone being 18 or 20 were considered babies.

The others instantly smelled them when they got back, the scent of meat for the first time in days was heavenly. Eren had thrust it into Sasha's eager hands, which was probably a bad idea since she would probably devour it all in one bite without sharing but he didn't care at the moment. He just really wanted a dip in the lake despite it being freezing. He was sure the others were itching for a bath too. Armin was tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

The meat from the pig ended up feeding them for the whole week.

During that week, they spent their time climbing trees or going off exploring. The majority spent their time lazing around in their dens either sleeping, talking or reading (Armin). Their dens were just burrows they had dug in sheltered caves that had been stuffed with pine needles and soft grass for bedding. There were also blankets they'd acquired on their many nights hunting, it helped on those harsh winter nights.

It had been mostly sunny that week and some were stretched outside in the tall grass, basking in the warm sun while it lasted. Those who had gone exploring brought back fruit like juicy blackberries and ripe apples from that apple tree they'd discovered weeks ago. Popular to contrary belief, they could eat other things besides meat but it wouldn't sustain them for long.

The week was an uneventful, pleasant one mostly spent dozing off in warm dens with plump bellies.

But of course came the day when the time to hunt was needed again.

Jean had come up to Eren with a tired look. "What do you want?" Eren had sighed, not feeling up for another one of their stupid fights.

But Jean had merely shook his head and seemed reluctant to ask his rival a favor but concern had overpowered that. He explained that he couldn't hunt this time since he was taking care of Marco who had a horrible cold, his body weak and racked with coughs, forehead sweaty with a burning fever that wouldn't go away. Feeling particularly kind and seeing the uncharacteristically serious look replacing the usual pompous one, Eren tried not to show his worry and swallowed nervously. Still? he'd thought, it'd been almost two days since the freckled teen became ill. He remembered his father saying something like having a fever so long was bad for your health and could exhaust your body. He understood why Jean was reluctant to ask for his help seeing as they were rivals and didn't exactly like each other, but since Eren was the most experienced he didn't really have much of a choice. Even with this information, he didn't make fun of Jean seeing as how tense and worried he was. He only nodded, simply agreeing.

Marco was extremely sweet and friendly and no doubt would do the same thing for him and he couldn't bear to have his friend sick any longer. Being sick was an awful feeling he himself hated. And besides, he didn't want to spend anymore time talking to the haughty teen with the weird haircut.

When he agreed, Jean's eyes overflooded with relief and he looked grateful for a split second. He nodded to Eren, who knew this was the closest thing he would get to a 'thanks'.

Of course, Mikasa had instantly proclaimed she was going to go with him, already attached to his side. Before they could even turn around and head into the forest, Armin had scurried up to them, breathing heavily.

In his haste to catch up to them, he'd dropped his books haphazardly all over their den, "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

"Don't worry, Armin, we're waiting for you anyways." Eren rolled his eyes with slight smirk and slowed his pace as the blond ran up to them.

He leaned his palms against his knees as he struggled to regain his breath, "Y-you.." Armin panted with a rather menacing glare, his golden ears pressed flatly against his head in annoyance, "Should've ...told me sooner. Now our den floor is covered with books."

"When is it not?" Eren cheekily remarked as he rubbed his hands together. He wasn't freezing but he couldn't lie that the the chill was getting to him. Soon winter was going to come and they would hibernate for the most part, this was why eating a lot in this moment was crucial. His mouth opened in a yawn, he couldn't wait to hibernate, the cold never failed to make him sleepy. Mikasa always warned him to be careful about that since he'd often accidentally fall asleep under trees in that weather. She had to remind him that hunters were constantly on the prowl.

He was also glad that Armin, Mikasa and him all shared the same den, since he liked to snuggle tightly in between them, enveloped in their warmth. Armin often complained that Eren would end up ontop of him during his sleep, making it hard to breathe but they knew by now he was just joking around. The nights were nothing but cozy.

"Ha, ha." Armin pushed his friend playfully causing the other to let out a laugh. Mikasa hid a tiny smile behind her scarf at their play fight. They were still young and often rolled around in the grass, play wrestling.

Just as they were all ready to head off into the dark forest, they heard a small, feminine voice call out to them. Eren turned around first, alert and confused.

"Wait!" exclaimed a small, petite blonde with tiny, heart-shaped face. Her crystal, blue eyes sparkled with worry.

"Krista? What's wrong?" Armin asked also turning to her.

"It's Marco. He's not getting any better. I went out yesterday to get him some medicinal herbs with Sasha but it's not too effective on him. I-I'm worried about him.." her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed, "I need a favor, please, will you get him some medicine from the village?"

She's an angel! The trio all thought in unison, swearing that the space around her sparkled.

"Of course, it's no problem!" Armin nodded rapidly, a blush on his face, "R-right Eren?"

Eren nodded at the both of them, "Yeah, Jean told me so don't worry about it. We were going there anyways. We'll bring it to you when we get food." he said with determined eyes.

Krista clasped her hands together and sighed, relieved, "Thank you so much! And ...I know you'd have to steal it like our meat but.. just make sure you don't hurt anyone and get into fights, okay? I don't want any of you or any other people getting hurt..." Krista hated fights of all kind and wouldn't hurt even a fly. She would've become a vegetarian if it weren't for Ymir always reminding her she needed to eat meat to live.

"We promise we won't. Is Jean still taking care of Marco?" Armin questioned.

Krista shook her head, "No, I told him to get some rest since he's been up since last night. I'll be looking after him 'til you guys get back."

"Okay, then we should get going then."

"Okay, take care!" Krista smiled and waved at them until they disappeared behind the black trees, the sun glowing an orange hue around them as it sunk beneath the horizon.

 

x

 

 

At around midnight, the night had claimed the world and thus began the hunt for food once more.

Running and jumping on the red rooftops was always a wonderful feeling for Eren. It was like flying. He smiled and closed his eyes as the crisp air ruffled his chestnut locks. He stopped on a tall building that looked to be a small church. Teal eyes scanned the area and his light, brown ears twitched as Mikasa gracefully jumped beside him, Armin following moments later.

Mikasa's slanted, grey eyes watched Eren's dark figure in front of her. His long legs clad in the flexible, black leather, his tiny waist. They were both around the same height but he always had to turn his eyes upwards to her. She watched as a strip of his caramel back was exposed to her from the wind.

Eren then faced them with a contemplative look on his face. His skin seemed lighter than it really was due to his jet-black clothing making it stand out. "I think we should get our food from somewhere else that's not the barn."

"That's what I was thinking." agreed Armin.

"There's a lot of people who own livestock around here," Eren pointed out, "How about that one?" Eren gestured to a small, wooden house with what looked to be sheep and chickens sleeping in the fenced backyard, "During the day I've watched that woman hang up her clothes. It doesn't seem like she'll notice if we take some." He explained.

"You spied on her?" Armin looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, " well more like 'stalked her', but Armin didn't need to know that, "We should at least know where to go instead of wasting all night deciding." Eren shrugged nonchalantly.

Armin nodded slowly, seemingly stunned, "That's... that's surprisingly thorough of you, Eren." his eyes shown with disbelief and approval.

Eren huffed, crossing his arms, "Is that a compliment? I have a brain too, you know."

"I forget that sometimes," Armin laughed quietly under his breath, "Anyways, you're right, we should do that from now on and carefully pick our houses."

"Right. For now let's just grab a sheep or two and hurry home." Mikasa spoke up, already turning to leave.

Eren hesitated and shook his head, "I'll go alone and get the medicine from a different house." he announced quickly, "You guys can get the sheep."

Mikasa' eyes immediately widened, "I'll go with you."

Eren scowled, he knew this would happen, "No, it'll save us time and if you get two sheep you'll need Armin to help you." Eren remarked smartly.

"Then I could get the medicine instead-"

"I'm the one who knows what to get." Eren interrupted heatedly with a frown, his eyes narrowed, starting to get annoyed with Mikasa's babying.

Dammit, Eren was right.

He was the one with the most experience with human medicine. His father was doctor before he went missing and used to treat serious injuries and diseases. Eren used to help and so when faced with the medicines, would probably know what to get instead of guessing blindly.

"B-but-"

"Mikasa, it's okay. I'm sure Eren will be fine, he's strong enough. Right Eren?" Armin looked between them desperately.

Eren scoffed, "Of course I am." He wasn't as strong as Mikasa (not that he'd ever admit that) but he could definitely hold his own against humans or other werewolves need be. He tipped his nose to the crisp wind and whipped his narrowed eyes, "We'd better hurry, we don't have much time 'til daybreak."

He had a point there.

"Just be careful..." Mikasa whispered, completely against letting Eren go off on his own, that uneasy feeling in her gut back again. Plus, Eren could make decisions himself, if he thought this was a good idea then.... Eren rolled his eyes, waving her off.

"Of course I'll be careful, I don't need you to tell me that. I'm not stupid..." he muttered. He nodded to Armin and turned, jumping unflinchingly off the steep roof. To a human, he could only be described as a shadowy blur sinking back into the recesses of the earth.

Mikasa watched, seemingly helpless as she watched her close friend she called her brother disappear without her there to protect him. Armin assured her he would be fine.

She tried to believe him.

 

x

 

 

Teal eyes were closed as he focused on pinpointing the scent of any kind of processed, human medicine. He remembered the sour smelling bottles of weirdly colored concoctions and white pills his dad had in his leather bag. His bright eyes swept over the village of lined houses methodically, sniffing the air for any familiar herb-like scent.

After jumping around a few roofs and still coming up empty-handed, he became restless. He here was wasting time prancing about. He huffed in frustration, messing up his hair in aggravation.

At this rate Mikasa and Armin would think he was useless. But more importantly, Marco would get even worse. Night Walkers healed quicker than humans, that much was true but they also had their limits. And they weren't immortals.

Armin's words echoed in his mind and he sighed. His sharp teeth bit at his lip anxiously before he shook his head back and forth. No, that wouldn't happen because he would get the medicine. _I need to relax and not do this rashly,_ he thought in his mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he closed his eyes and parted his lips as he inhaled calmly from both his nose and mouth. To a bystander, it simply looked like he was sleeping standing upright, his face peaceful and calm as he breathed evenly.

Eren's eyes snapped open and his lips turned upwards in triumph.

He hopped off the roof of a small cottage and landed elegantly onto the stone road. His long legs were quick as he dashed alley to alley, slipping fluidly through the fences of people's homes. In his excitement, body pumping with adrenaline, he hopped onto a roof and did a impeccable somersault in the air that no one was a witness to before landing silently on the walkway in front of the victimized house.

Soundlessly, Eren stood up straight and peered into the dark, glass window. The scent was strong. "Here huh.." Eren whispered to himself with a slight grin. He looked around himself just in case anyone was watching. Not sensing anyone or smelling a new scent, he deemed it safe.

Eren ambled to the backyard of the house swiftly and upon spotting the backdoor, darted up to it. It was locked but that was the least of his worries as he retracted a claw, easily without a hitch and picked the lock with a satisfying 'click'.

The brunet opened the door wide enough for his lithe frame to squeeze by, mentally sighing in relief when the door didn't creak noisily.

All the candles were unlit and the house was dark and completely still. It was unnerving in how silent the house was.

The brunet looked around at the wooden walls with peeling, egg shell white wallpaper. There were only three small rooms, the eating room and what Armin called the 'living room' (Eren didn't really understand) with its' extinguished fireplace and charred remains. Lastly was the bath room where he assumed humans bathed. Towards the entrance of the house was a staircase that led to probably the human's sleeping room.

He entered inside through the kitchen and noticed odd pots of tall plants in weird places, he blinked confusedly. He sniffed them suspiciously, he'd never smelled anything like these before. Why would humans need plants inside? he thought peculiarly. Deciding such things weren't all too to important to dwell on rather than the other, more urgent matters he was here for. He shoved them to the back of his brain and promised himself to ask Armin later. Who knew, maybe Armin read something about it in one of those books he always had.

Once Armin had explained the anatomy of humans to Eren, from which he'd researched in a thick health book. He said their bodies were no doubt similar but humans had a tailbone at the ends of their spines, yet no tail. This had befuddled Eren completely. Tailbones with no tails? And they called them strange.

Eren inhaled again and immediately knew the medicines were in the bath room, if those overpowering, medicinal fumes were anything to go by. He crept carefully along the wooden floorboards. It was like a minefield, if he stepped by accident on a creaking board, the whole plan would blow up. He remembered Armin's warning before to not underestimate humans, because in actuality, they could kill him.

Shaking his head to banish those negative thoughts, he made it to the bath room feeling relieved.

I won't get caught.

The bathing room was ... Weird. There was what looked to be an oversized bucket in the side of the room and a mirror.

The human seemed to have purposefully hidden the goods under a towel but Eren easily saw through it, or smelled through it rather.

It was a small cabinet in the corner he'd overlooked before. Ripping off the towel, he noticed in astonishment that there was a LOT. There were around five shelves lined perfectly with bottles of all sorts of shapes and sizes filled with tinctures and containers of pills. Some glass bottles jammed in the crevices of the other bottles to fit.

Eren hid a grin behind his sleeve, Jackpot. He then hesitated, Why would they have so many?

Thinking the human was a doctor of some sort, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Suddenly, just as he was about to grab a bottle, there was an abrupt noise that came from the ceiling, the room above him. It sounded like a crash. Like glass breaking. He froze, his ears swiveling around, startled.

After a moment, his racing heart beat slowed. It's okay, it was probably something that fell or knocked down in their sleep, he thought to himself.

After waiting a couple tense seconds that felt like hours with a bated breath, hunched over in the corner, he decided it was safe enough to move. Whipping his head around with a dreadful anticipation as if someone would jump into the room with a gun and shoot him square in the chest, he finally opened the cabinet noiselessly.

Promptly reading the scrawled writing on the labels, he picked up two that seemed to fit what ailed Marco. One was a sappy liquid for fevers, severe coughs and sore throat. The other was a small one filled to the brim with sleeping pills. He carefully observed them and even sniffed them a couple times to make sure they were they were as the labels stated. They were unmistakably different than the tonics they'd make from herbs they'd find scattered around in the forest back at home. Despite smelling odd, Eren only hoped they could cure Marco.

At the last second, he swiped another couple bottles for pain relievers and stomachaches, thinking it wouldn't hurt to stock up on such needed things. Softly closing the cabinet doors, he shoved the bottles in his pockets and escaped through the backdoor before he could get caught.

Mission complete.

Out in the cold and vast night, Eren felt free instead of being in that stuffy house with with a permanent dust coating. A snicker bubbled up in his throat as he thought on how easy it was for him to steal the medicine. Like a thief in the night. It's for a good cause, he smiled mischievously glancing back to the window as if the human would pop out and yell obscenities at him while angrily wielding a broom.

Nimbly climbing onto a roof, Eren was about to jump before he froze, standing stock still. The giddiness from before dissipated from his face, leaving behind only a slackened jaw and the growing panic in wide neon eyes. The silky fur of his tail swayed unperturbed in the breeze. Chestnut ears pivoted slightly to the left. He didn't know why but.... something felt....

Just wrong.

Something was off...

There was no noise in the night. The crickets weren't chirping. It seemed dead. The calm before a storm. He breathed in cold, stale air deeply. This feeling... what was it... A feeling that made his fingertips tremble, the fur on his tail stand frigid, veins turn into ice.

It was nothing, it had to be nothing. _It's just Mikasa's words getting to me, that's it_.

Eren speedily darted roof over roof, leaped down and slid his back against the shadows of the black alleys. Dizziness suddenly overcame him and he stumbled against the brick wall as he held his hand pressed tightly against his nose and mouth, back bowed in a quivering hunch. It wasn't the stench of garbage in the alley or the rotting food. It wasn't even the smell of manure that permeated the clean air.

No, it was even worse.

The scent was faint but felt heavy to Eren, perfuming the vicinity and his senses.

The cleanliness of soap and that tang of metal, the subtleness of blood and the spice of cinnamon and thyme.

He knew that scent.

More like couldn't forget it.

Red-tinted fingers clenched into shaky fists, eyes narrowing in trepidation and anger. There was a discomforting feeling of foreboding that yanked uncomfortably at his heart. He immediately sprinted out of the alley, blood pumping in his ears as the cold air nipped at his skin. As he ran, forgetting to hide in the safety of the shadows, he glanced up at the sky.

Oh no.

It was beginning to brighten. How much time did he waste? He cursed as droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead. It didn't matter, all he was concerned about right now was if Mikasa and Armin were okay.

Then came a noise he undeniably remembered hearing before and gasped sharply, his feet coming to a jerky stop. It was the unsheathing of a sword. A sword that smelled of that silver poison.

A sword that had once grazed on Mikasa's cheek, giving her an eternal scar.

Eren's heart-beat resembled a drum, pounding harshly against his ribcage. He had to at least warn them. Warn them. He needed to make sure they're safe.

Finally reaching the church they had all started out at, he panted, catching his breath before digging his fingers into the stone, climbing up hurriedly, almost slipping a couple times thanks to his jittery nerves. Reaching the top, he stopped and scanned the houses with a tense pose, ears alert. Suddenly, so out of nowhere that it made him lose his balance and catch his senses off guard, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and another one tightly cover his mouth, stifling the horrified scream that struggled to come out.

Growling and ready to bite and lash out at with all of his might at whoever held him captive, his body became frigid at the all too familiar voice.

"Shhh!"

His bewildered, wide plate-sized eyes flitted to the side, unable to move his head. Sunny strands of blond hair blocked his sight.

"It's okay, Eren, it's me!" the blond whispered loudly, his blue eyes wide in nervousness. As he let go of his friend, one hand moving left and right in a frantic gesture of surrender.

The other hand at his mouth lowered when he realized that he wasn't going to scream or fight anymore. Eren closed his mouth and discreetly checked over Armin making sure he didn't have any wounds on him.

"W-what.... why'd you scare me like that?!" Eren glowered indignantly, voice shaky, trying to ignore how he didn't sense Armin's presence at all due to his nerves. He took a quivering breath and willed the sudden heart attack to pass. _I need to calm down about this_ , he thought to himself, _I need to focus on my surroundings_.

"I was looking for you!" Eren didn't miss the way his voice cracked, his hands fidgety, "You were gone for a long time and then.." his face twisted up in confused fear,"...there was this smell-"

"And Mikasa?" Eren interrupted. So he'd smelled it too.

"She's fine, she was getting food when I decided to leave." Armin said, seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Does she know you left?"

"Yes, now that I found you we should get her and the food and get hell out of here." Eren only nodded, Armin tended to curse when he was afraid or sensed something was wrong. He knew just as well that this was serious and if they didn't leave soon, it would be bad.

The both of them hopped gracefully off the roof of the church and started running hastily as soon as their boots hit the ground, however their footsteps were light. Eren was glad Armin was with him to remind him that they couldn't afford to slip up and run out in the open, they could be anywhere he'd said. The sky was already purpling. A signal to daybreak.

"Why'd you take so long anyways?" Armin whispered to him as they ran side by side.

Eren looked around carefully as they dashed from house to house, "It was a little hard finding somewhere that had any." he whispered back.

"But you got some right?"

Eren nodded with a grin, "More than enough." he whispered as he patted his bulging pockets. Armin grinned back in approval. With this Marco would be okay and that's all that mattered.

Nearly there, the house plainly standing in their fields of vision, they both heard sounds that made them jolt and their hearts sink deep into their stomachs.

It was the sound of horse hooves smacking the stone road.


	2. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal bastard indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hi)  
> I had to cut it again because it was too long. Thanks for reading this ;-;  
> Sorry for any mistakes/errors/typos. Typing on an iPod is hell

When their eyes met there was only one message that passed through their widened eyes.

Oh shit.

Like bats out of hell they sprinted like never before to the small house, legs feeling light despite the speed. Eren's sharp ears detected the sound about a block away.

A block away!

He snuck a glance at Armin.

He was so obviously scared and tense, eyes wide and terrified. Eren gulped and looked back in front of him. A brief thought whizzed through his brain, _Is this how Mikasa feels when she thinks I'm in danger?_ It's an awful feeling. He tried not to show it on his face.

His heartbeat was his footsteps pounding against the pavement, resonating within the walls of his ribs, to a shiver up his spine and spark up to his fingertips. 

Huffing and panting with cold sweat dribbling uncomfortably down their necks, they finally, _finally_ arrived at the small, stupid house. Armin clutched the wooden fence tightly in the palms of his hands and looked around hastily.

"W-Where?!" Armin gasped out, "Where's Mikasa?" he turned his desperate eyes to Eren as if he knew all the answers.

Eren felt that horrible, familiar sinking feeling in his stomach again. It gripped at his neck, preventing his breathing. It swallowed him up; consuming. "I-I don't... know." he answered, hating how utterly helpless he sounded. Guilt. Was that what it was? He, afterall, was the one who suggested they come here to this fucking lady's house and now... now...

What would they say to their pack? How could they escape now? How could they possibly hope to win against someone twice the strength of Mikasa when, to their eyes, she was the very embodiment of power?

Eren wanted to scream. To howl. To claw. To break the wooden fence splintering his palms. To fight. To cry out: why, why go to this extent? And in his fury, finally defeat the fear that plagued his dreams. But all he could do was stand there paralyzed unable to fully comprehend anything. 

Because really, he couldn't accept it. Or maybe, he just didn't want to.

"-ren! Eren, look!" Armin's sudden hopeful voice startled him out of his musing causing him to snap his eyes open quickly, not remembering closing them.

"What, what is it?!"

Armin pointed excitedly to a big ball of fluff stained red. No.... no. Wait. Eren squinted, the edges around the fluff ball sharpening. He inhaled and his eyes widened. Blood. A sheep. He started to puzzle together the pieces. 

Armin voiced the thought on both their minds, "Mikasa was here. She managed to kill the sheep before she left," the blond looked so relieved, a timid smile pulling at his lips, a fluffy tail wagging, "She probably heard too! She must've gotten away, Eren. She's probably looking for us." he sounded like he was convincing himself rather than Eren. Honestly, he looked so happy he could cry, his eyes watering with a need for confirmation.

Eren focused his gaze on the dead sheep, resisting the urge to huff a long sigh of relief as his heart overflowed with relief, "Of...course she escaped." He gazed at the sheep for a few seconds noticing how the blood was seeping out of a perfect stab wound to the back. Eren felt more at ease knowing that this was definitely the work of Mikasa, who always made clean kills to the heart. Feeling significantly more relaxed, he then turned his determined, sea-green orbs to Armin. Now that Mikasa was out of danger, they needed to find her and get the hell out before-

And just as their luck would have them, the backdoor of the house swung open abruptly with a horrid creak.

Armin and Eren both whipped to the door, frozen in shock. Armin - who was afraid from the start about something like this happening - was at a complete loss on what to do. Their ears and tails stood up, rigid and fucking astonished. There stood a plump woman in a long dress and apron carrying a woven basket, her mouth open in a perfect 'o'. Her eyes slowly traveled to their animalistic features then to the bloody carcass of her sheep putting two and two together.

They've been spotted.

The woman dropped her basket and it rustled the soft grass under it. The chilly wind breezed throughout the empty and tense silence. It was that quiet.

Armin stood stock-still beside Eren. _What are we supposed to... how do we..._

He then heard the stomping of horse hooves growing ever closer. The blond shut his eyes tightly, the sound of hooves seemingly sealing their imminent doom. _Oh no. This is the end isn't it? She's going to scream and they're going to capture us and kill us-_

"-Armin." Eren's firm whisper broke his thoughts. Armin faced him. Eren wasn't looking at him though, his eyes were glued to something particular in the distance. But before Armin could even make out what it was, he was promptly grabbed by the arm and tugged harshly, " _Run_."

Armin stumbled on his feet as Eren suddenly yanked on him, forcing him to run as well. They ran passed the bewildered woman and broke out into a hasty sprint.

They turned a corner, still running. Armin panted, not from being tired since they all have enhanced stamina, but from the cold air involuntarily filling his lungs and the trepidation and fear that seemed to choke him. "No, they-they'll find us.." he stammered out, veins pumping with adrenaline. They didn't get very far, just two streets down. But Armin knew that no matter how far they went, it wouldn't matter in the end.

Those people, they could track them down. They were efficient. Too efficient. If there were any humans to be afraid of, it was them.. Surely, Eren could see that-

"We'll get away." Eren stated simply, not even turning around.

Armin stared in shock at the back of his brown head, those chestnut ears stood up tall and alert. The blond then felt this heated anger boil up in the pits of his heart. It sizzled and grew stronger with the added coal that was fear. He looked at the hand gripping his arm tightly almost offendedly and glared even though the other couldn't see him. In an instant, he tore away and stopped walking. Eren immediately twirled around his head, puzzled.

"What-"

"How can you say that?!" Armin's fists tightened, his own sharp nails digging into his palms painfully, but he didn't register the pain.

Eren looked around them warily, "Armin-"

"We can't get away Eren! They'll keep looking for us, _always,_ " Armin said angrily, helpless, and scared. So scared, just terrified. His ears were flattened against his head defensively, how dare Eren not understand the situation? They could die! They couldn't disappear, they've been spotted. News travels fast. Their presence would anger and alert others and more would come looking. Couldn't he see that they would become cornered? How audacious of him to even suggest- did he not realize!? "They've followed us..." his body shook uncontrollably, tears forming in his eyes, more scared than angry now, his voice cracking into a whisper, "Followed _you_ -"

"Armin," warm hands were placed on his shoulders. The blond snapped his watery eyes up at Eren, "Calm down. We can do this." Eren's eyes were bright with determination, such confidence it blew away any retorts Armin had. All those depressing, fear-ridden thoughts quickly dissipated and his mind became completely blank, and he felt white nothingness. No fear. No anger. Nothing.

Eren was comfort. An anchor. He stabilized those around him when they needed it the most perhaps unknowingly.

Armin stared motionlessly into those big, bright eyes that glowed with hope and assurance. Breathe. He closed his eyes slowly and suddenly the world came back to him and it rung in his ears. Like a smack in the face. Like a rush of water.

The scent of pine and dirt, the faint blood of a fresh kill, the chirping of birds, the breeze of autumn, the warm hands on his shoulders still holding him. The world had awakened, his thoughts gradually began to make sense again. Rationality. That was his best asset. _We need to leave._  He blinked away tears, clearing his eyes as well as his mind. _Now_.

 _We can do this._ Eren's words echoed in his brain.

Armin stood up on shaky legs and Eren smiled, "Glad to have you back."

"Can't have you stealing my place as the mature one, now can I?" Armin didn't look at him but gave a small, forced smile,  his voice rough and shaky.

"We'll see," Eren then took a step to a house and pointed up, "Up there."

"Wha-," Armin's jaw dropped open, "M-Mikasa!" he exclaimed, utterly surprised. He looked back at Eren with shock evident on his face. Is that what Eren was looking at before? "When..? Was she always there?" he didn't sense her at all.

"Yup, you were probably too out of it to notice her though." Eren walked past him and swiftly climbed the wall of the house, standing next to her, "C'mon Armin, we need to get going."

Armin nodded dumbly. So while he was freaking out, Eren and Mikasa already had planned their escape without even using words? He climbed the wall, feeling inadequate standing beside the tall figures that oozed strength. He was nothing but a burden and had cost them precious time when he shut down. What good was he? It was laughable, he always complained about Eren diving headfirst into fights and only recieving injuries as his karma. Who was really to be complained about though? 

_I'm useless yet, they still open their hands out to me._

"You okay Armin?" Mikasa spoke quietly, her stoic yet gentle voice soothing his thoughts.

Startled, he nodded rapidly. Sometimes he forgot how quiet Mikasa was. She used this skill to hunt. Afterall, she was a predator.

"Y-Yeah..." he shook his head free of his thoughts. Instead, he noticed how there was an overwhelming scent of blood swirling in the air. He caught sight of blood splattered over Mikasa's arms and hands, some on her shirt and neck. A drop trickled off her chin. "Mikasa! That blood, it isn't-"

"No... it's not mine. Things got a little messy that's all." the black-haired female turned away from him slightly, "When I heard those hooves, I became nervous." her onyx ears twitched and her dark eyes flicked to Eren then landed back on the blond. Despite her emotionless face, Armin could tell by her eyes that she was very worried, "I started to look for you guys immediately, and so, I left the sheep by accident." she looked ashamed, tugging up her scarf to cover her mouth and nose. She did that when she was feeling any sort of emotional vulnerability.

"That doesn't matter," Eren said, "They'll understand when we explain to them. Right now, we need to disappear quick."

"Right." Armin agreed while Mikasa nodded, all of them eager to just get the hell out while they could.

Just as they were about to jump from the salmon colored shingled roof to another one, they heard a voice rip through the silence of the early morning.

"Hey! Stop right there, wolves!" 

Fuck.

"Run!" Armin whispered loudly.

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He leaped to the front and took his place at the front. He was leading them in no place in particular, obviously trying to shake the human(and possible others) off their tails. But the village was small and there wasn't much space to hide and in run in such a limited playground. Eventually, they would be cornered.

The trio winded through the mazes of alleys, hopped the tall roofs of houses on strong legs and leapt through the air agilely- twisting their bodies so flexibly to advance faster - it rivaled the fluidity of the shadows.  

Soon enough, they neared the entrance of their forest. The beckoning trees and the taste of home was just a couple of blocks away. There was a distant bell echoing throughout the slumbering town, alerting the citizens something was wrong. The trio knew they needed to vanish before things could get even worse. But if they could just reach it into the haven that was their forest, they would be safe. Anyone could easily get lost within the thick foliage and the seemingly repetitive trees.

These particular humans were special however and would probably wouldn't hesitate to follow them right in. The humans would face either option: get lost and are forced to turn back or face the entire pack. The problem was these humans had experience and the right weapons so they've probably faced way tougher Night Walkers anyways. While Eren was sure they could hold their own for a little bit, they would soon all be nothing but blood and fur.

Eren shook his head. No, no. What if they led the hunters straight to their pack unknowingly? Or worse, what if the humans stumble upon the pack first in their search for them? Granted, their dens were pretty well hid for this specific reason, but these humans were persistent and could scout them until the ends of the earth. The other issue was that Marco was way too sick and the others were oblivious of these humans.

They had been caught. Red handed. They were criminals, thieves, monsters- in their eyes. There would be no talking it out. They wouldn't be given that privilege. Monsters couldn't possibly negotiate and because of this, death would be their only repentance.

As they neared the last roof that overlooked the tall fence dividing their forest and the village, Eren ceased moving.

It seemed throughout all his pondering, he'd reached a heavy conclusion.

Mikes immediately took notice and looked behind her. Armin stopped too upon realizing. "Eren? What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, seemingly knowing something bad was going to happen but asked anyways. Said brunet almost rolled his eyes at this. How could he forget how Mikasa would refuse him doing this?

"I'm staying."

Onyx and ocean eyes widened, "What?!" they both said.

"I'll buy us some time. You guys get to the others and warn them and tell them to hide or go somewhere. Meanwhile I'll draw their attention on only me."

"Y-you can't ...be serious?" Armin smiled nervously, already knowing the answer but dreading it immensely.

Eren looked at him seriously. "I am."

"No. I won't let you." Mikasa's steel voice muttered instantly. Her black eyes getting a silver tint to them as she regarded Eren with a stony look.

"There's no other choice." Eren gave her a similar look and reached into his bulged pockets, pulling out the numerous bottles of medicine. "Take this to Jean or Christa. Make sure it gets to Marco." he handed it to Armin, trusting him to safely deliver it rather than Mikasa who lost her head when she was scared, worried or angry.

Armin took them numbly, staring at the brunet owlishly. "Eren this is completely unreasonable. You don't have to do this. They'll kill you, they're dangerous! We can figure something else out just let me think up a plan." Armin shouted frantically, trying to talk his friend out of this. Eren was doing it again. Diving headfirst into danger.

"You'll die. You'll die if you go." Mikasa continued in a low tone.

Eren whipped his face to them, clearly fed-up and angry. "Shut up already! I won't fight them unless I have to. I'm not stupid!" Eren inhaled deeply, trying to calm his adrenaline pumped heart. Why wouldn't they understand? He raised his unwavering eyes to Mikasa. "I'm the distraction. I'll draw them away, they'll chase me."

"You don't need to be the distraction. You need me to protect you. I'll stay with you." Mikasa said, unfazed by his fury. "They're dangerous. There's only one reason why they're here and it's because they know you're here. I won't ever forgive him for what he's done in the past..." her hands trembled in clenched fists, teeth grit in anger, "I'll personally rip every limb off his body until he can't ever move." her glaring, inky black eyes looked a dark grey in the light, her pupils turning into sharp slits, almost as thin as a drawn out line.

Eren briskly walked in front of her and grabbed her scarf, pulling her down to his eye level, "I don't need you to protect me now or ever. I can fight my own battles. You're not staying here, what good will both of us being here do? Besides you said it yourself, they're here for me, I'll use that to my advantage. Get your head straight. You're leaving to go warn and defend the others. I'm staying here, okay?!" Eren snapped, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

There was a pause of tense silence as Eren remained clutching Mikasa's scarf and waiting for her response. Armin looked on from the sidelines worriedly, unsure of what to do.

Mikasa's narrowed eyes widened as she looked down at the livid brunet whose ears were flattened angrily, his stance hardened and ready to pounce. She saw the stubbornness and rage swirling in the depths of his narrowed, bright, sea-green eyes. But most of all, she saw the desperate need to save and protect his friends. Mikasa closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. She was unquestionably stronger than him- than anyone she knew, but Eren was strong too. She could see it in his blinding eyes, 'trust me', they said, 'believe in me.' Her face softened.

Then, she relented. She always did. 

"Okay.." Eren looked as surprised as Armin, and he slowly released her scarf.

"What?! Mikasa? Really?" Armin exclaimed, shocked. He expected more of a fight. He didn't want Eren to stay alone here either. Once, she flopped Eren onto her back and carried him home when he resisted. Eren sulked the whole week.

Mikasa tugged her scarf over her nose and looked at her boots quietly, almost like she was having second thoughts. Finally though, she steeled her face into her emotionless, blank slate. "Yes. If he says he can do it then.." she couldn't stop him, no one could.

"I can." Eren replied immediately, his eyes still narrowed.

"I see..." Armin said tentatively as he flicked his eyes back and forth between the two. He held the bottles of medicine close to his chest with quivering hands. Then, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his anxiety expelling through his lips.

Eren could do this.

Mikasa thought so too.

This was probably more scary for Eren, he would be alone facing the very thing they tried to avoid all this time. Eren was sacrificing himself for the benefit of others, just like always. He needed to be strong for his friends.

"Eren." Armin said calmly. The brunet looked up to him, giving his attention, "We're going home- to warn them. I promise you this will get to Marco. In exchange, if you're hurt or need help, call us. We'll come for you." 

Eren looked at Armin's unfaltering, firm eyes, slightly surprised. Then his features relaxed and he gave a small smile. The wind blew his hair, mussing up his chocolate bangs. "Yeah." he said, voice lost in the wind, "When I give the signal."

"When you give the signal." Mikasa agreed softly. Eren looked at her firm yet worried eyes as she stood eye to eye with him and knew that if something- anything went wrong she'd come to him. He found solace in that. Then he looked at Armin's scared but hopeful eyes and nodded to him; a silent message that he'd be okay. But still, for some reason he couldn't shake off the sense of dread that knotted in his stomach.

He had to remind himself: nothing bad would happen. And if it did, he would persevere.

When the bell rang this time, it was louder and resonated deep in his bones. It signaled danger.

Armin and Mikasa shimmied through the fence, the rising sun their guide. Armin looked back, "Good luck.." he said. And with one last look of hesitance, they disappeared beneath the coverage of trees.

They were gone.

"Thanks.." Eren whispered to no one. He would be needing it.

Eren turned his eyes towards the sepia sky, a periwinkle blue tinting at the edges. He closed his eyeas and took a deep breath. Now he was truly alone. He opened his eyes again. There was no time for dawdling. He had a job he needed to do. Everyone was counting on him. 

Without wasting anymore time, he jumped forward to another roof, getting further and further away from the sanctity of his forest and headfirst into the enemies hands.

Ducking swiftly behind a chimney, he cursed when he saw people exiting their homes. This is why they didn't go out or hunt during the daytime. Too many fucking people. Eren glanced his eyes down at his attire: black. This was great camouflage during the night when he could blend in with the darkness of the shadows. But now, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

About 15 minutes later as he was running on the roof, his enhanced ears perked up alertedly when they picked up muffled yelling coming from the stone road below him.

"....went this way!"

A civilian most likely however, caught sight of him and pointed up at his figure, "Up there!!" he yelled.

"Shit!" Eren cursed frantically, trying to slouch his figure and lower his ears to become less noticed, but it was a fruitless effort. His cover was already blown, shit. They had already caught sight of him. 

_'If I can just lead them away from the forest....!'_

He was now running full-speed toward the front of the village, the shingled roof beneath his feet breaking off with every step. The stomping of horse hooves on the road beside him and the wooden wheels of a carriage rolling was deafening. On each side of the row of houses were the horses, closing in on him. He could see them now as he literally ran for his life; the soldiers. The hunters.

Let the chase begin.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Eren led them through winding back alleys, them being hot on his tail. He would swing from arches and bridges and leap from one building to another. Just when he thought he'd finally lost them, they would be behind him a moment later. It wasn't like the humans could follow him while he was on roof tops. He was only worried about the guns loaded with silver bullets they'd soon pull out. He wondered why they didn't already shoot him, not that he was complaining. But after awhile, even he was beginning to lose his speed becoming tired and sore from the continuous and repetitive chase. He briefly thought if maybe they were tiring him out purposefully. 

While he ran over a bridge there were two hunters who began to shoot at him from below the bridge. Since it was so sudden Eren gasped and stumbled froward as he narrowly avoided the deadly bullets flying all around him. He shielded his head and ran away from their line of vision. He heard them curse to themselves as they lost sight of him. Taking this advantage Eren scaled a building and tried to calm his racing heart.

Agreeing silently to himself that he deserved a break, Eren took a moment to breathe. He sat down on wobbly knees and tried to forget how he was almost pierced by a silver bullet. How long was this chase? About 30 minutes? It felt like more. How would he get home? The road back and the entrance of the forest was probably crawling with hunters. Eren sat there miserably and thought. He could turn back now, hide it out in an alley until they passed him, and go home. They would think he was on the roof after all. It was actually easier than he thought and he felt as if he shouldn't have been that worried about it before, he was almost shot at with a bullet but he wasn't encountered by who he thought he would be.

He would arrive home unscathed back to Mikasa and say his rightful 'I told you so' then they could all laugh about this near death experience later just like that time when he fell out of that tree. He would get scolded at from Mikasa for being so careless. Armin would probably hold back his tears and Reiner would slap his back hard and laugh while everyone else congratulated him. Sasha would complain about how they didn't bring back food. Jean would say how much of a suicidal bastard he was but he would be grateful beneath that cocky face. Because Marco would get better and they could all sleep happily in their warm dens and hunt somewhere else. The end.

Eren closed his eyes at the thought with a faint smile on his lips. Yeah. That sounded nice. He would be returning now.

He seemed to have lost them for now, he couldn't detect anyone. He looked around the building he was resting at and noticed the coast was clear.

Just as he hopped over from a low building to a taller one, trying to find that one specific alley that was so dark it resembled a tunnel; he felt his blood run cold. Because as he looked down while midair, he saw him.

Silver eyes as cold and sharp like the silver swords he carried in his hands stared back at him. Straight, black hair brushed up against alabaster skin and his perfectly shaved undercut. The pale lips pressed into a tight line. A leather gloved hand gripped the reins of his russet horse. His long, dark blue and black leather coat fluttering around him due to the gallops of his horse. Eyes glinted dangerously from under a matching blue and black cap.

Lance Corporal of the Werewolf Extermination Survey Corps; Levi. Or, better known as Humanities Strongest.

Or, even better known to Eren as: the very nightmare he'd been trying to avoid.

And he'd found him.


	3. Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi looked at his bloody fingers and scoffed. "Blood and spit, fucking gross..." he grumbled to himself as he pulled out the handkerchief again and scrubbed meticulously at his hand. He couldn't believe it. The little shit managed to bite his hand twice, on the same damn hand. He would've been impressed had he not been so irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghh i wrote too much again and had to split it. i wanted to at least post something on Christmas and Levi's birthday so sorry. this was just supposed to be werewolf smut but uh things change lol. so happy birthday Levi, hope you got that windex!!!
> 
> sorry for any errors/typos/andshit. thanks for all the kudos/bookmarks/comments! it means alot and gives me the motivation to write and share my stories. :D
> 
> and merry Christmas and i hope it was fun and you got what you wanted! Happy holidays
> 
> (i PROMISE next chapter will be the last)
> 
> (and there will be that smex)
> 
> c:

Instead of his usually impeccable landing, Eren tumbled to the red shingled roof harshly, cutting his palms and knees from the abrupt land. Breathing heavily, he got up shakily. 'No, no, fuck! Things were going so well!' He couldn't go onto the ground now, not with that man there. He would follow him, kill him.

'Now what?! Levi's spotted me, I can't just go home right now, I'd lead him right towards them. And now I can't go in the alley, what do... What do I do?!?'

Gritting his sharp teeth, Eren pressed on forwards, god, how he wished Armin was with him so he could come up with some brilliant plan.

But he wasn't Armin. And he was running out of options, his inevitable fate closing in on him. He could call them but he needed them to get far, far away from here. Levi would probably kill them. 'Not now, he thought, I don't want any unnecessary deaths.' He grinned dryly despite the situation, 'I sound like Armin.'

Armin.... What would Armin do?

Eren risked a peek down at the road below him as he sprinted on the rows of houses and had to calm his racing heartbeat when he saw the man's eyes locked on his already. Eren then glanced behind the man's horse and in front of it. At last, he was granted with a decent, last minute plan

'If I can just lead him to a dead end, I can go back again and slip into the alley undetected,' Eren smiled triumphantly. Above the ground, he was superior. Once Levi was stuck in the dead end, he wouldn't know where Eren had gone- even with his strength and swiftness that rivaled even Mikasa's.

As Eren led them to the dead end, he could see the wall from the height of the roofs. He made brief eye contact with the hunter, Caribbean green clashing with metal grey. A shiver involuntarily went down his spine. Just as his body spun around, preparing to dash back the way he came from, Levi pulled out something from his belt.

Realization dawned on Eren and his plans were soon again torn to shreds. He needed to get onto a taller building, to safety. Levi was going to pull out his gun.

In the distance, Eren could make out the looming figure of the same church he'd been to before.

As he was about to lunge towards the stone church, Levi pulled the trigger from something that wasn't the gun Eren was afraid he would shoot, but a wire.

A wire?! What?

It felt like slow-motion. Levi's horse neighed loudly and bucked up as it came to an abrupt stop at the dead end wall, Levi would've been thrown off had he been on.

Key word: had.

Eren stared wide-eyed as Levi began to literally fly his way up to him, smoke spouting behind him, swords at his hands.

Levi landed gracefully in front of him, the wires receding back into a trigger in his swords. Two hulking metal boxes were at each side of his body, held up by the black belt straps wrapped tight around his body.

Eren remained utterly shocked, mouth agape. They could fly?! Did Armin know this? Did anyone??

Levi raised his silver swords at him and Eren was brought back to reality, his eyes narrowing anxiously in response.

They sized each other up silently taking in their familiar presences and the small changes each had.

"You're alone." A deep, icy voice suddenly sliced through the tense air, giving Eren shivers. The scent of cinnamon and thyme, the tang of metal and clean drowned his senses.

The one man he'd so desperately tried to avoid all this time was right here, scowling at him. Completely calm and relaxed yet managing to be dangerous. Vivid and real just as his dreams portrayed. He looked exactly as he did all those months ago. His short pale body hidden by the black leather coat, but he knew that under it were hard muscles and undeniable strength. The symbol of the Survey Corps was embedded on his shoulders; white wings overlapping blue ones. He had on a form fitting dark, blue buttoned up shirt, tight black pants with the countless belts on his thighs and the black leather boots that rode up to his knees.

What was he up to? Was this a test?

There was an icy, uncomfortable silence that stretched on as they sized each other up. Eren's eyes lingered warily on the metal boxes.

Eren glared at Levi suspiciously, trying to appear much more confident than he felt. He spoke to the man for the first time in months and tried to ignore how his voice was grainy, like his throat had dried up. "That's right." His shoulders were tense, legs bent ready to retreat at any sign of danger.

Levi's own eyes slanted, his lips pressed in a thin line. His eyes were so calculating, Eren felt bare- naked; vulnerable.  "Bullshit, there were two others with you." He immediately cut to the chase.

Eren took a step back, the movement not going unseen by Levi. He was feeling extremely wary, fear hanging heavy in his heart. If he knew that then why was he just standing there? 'It doesn't matter, he's gonna kill me. What should I do? Stall... I've got to stall him!'

"Why does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" translation: I'm the one you want so why do the others matter? It was a confident question, bordering on the line of arrogance.

A perfect eyebrow twitched. He was clearly annoyed. "Hm." Without any hesitance, the shorter male lunged quickly toward him. Eren only barely dodged the swing of the sword aimed at his head. Then he swung both swords, planning to cross them at his neck but Eren was fast and backflipped out of the way. Levi's swords resembled an X as they remained crisscrossed in front of him.

Eren straightened himself shakily and tried to ignore how he immediately went for the kill. He caught Levi scanning the perimeter, most likely looking for the other two. The brunet spoke, attempting to divert his attention onto him, "Attacking an unarmed man?" his voice remained surprisingly unshaken.

Levi fixed his stone cold eyes on him, swords lowered yet stance poised; he would never be unguarded. There was another silence as Levi eyed him, "What 'man'?" his pitch black bangs obscured one eye due to the ruffle of wind, "All I see is an untrained dog."

Eren grit his teeth. 'Stop, he thought, he's just trying to get a rise out of you.'

Levi stepped closer to him and Eren backed up. Eren risked a look around, he needed to get to the alley ASAP. Somehow, Levi had some kind of machine that could make him fly so hiding in the safety of the tall buildings would be of no use. Had he known this earlier, he would've escaped sooner. The alley was completely dark, humans and horses would have trouble maneuvering around in there. Luckily, it seemed that only Levi had possession of the technology, so he didn't have to worry about the others.

The black-haired man sheathed his swords and it confused Eren. "It seems I won't be needing these."

Eren bristled. Was he insinuating Eren was too weak to fight against? What was he talking about, of course that's what he's insinuating!

"I don't want to fight you." Eren clipped out between grit teeth, hating how they were actually conversing with each other. They were enemies and yet had this strange familiarity that he detested.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've done nothing wrong. And I want to leave."

"Nothing wrong? You killed a woman's sheep which is illegal and who's to say you weren't responsible for the other animals that went 'missing'?" Levi said.

"I didn't take any animals!"

"But you don't deny you killed the sheep?"

Fuck. He couldn't blame Mikasa then he would stop and no cost to find her.

"It's our food! Plus these humans hunt in our home. We have a boundary, so it's our right to take what's ours!" Eren snapped. Those silver eyes glared at him even deadlier than before and he wasn't sure if he stepped on a land mine.

"You childish brat," Levi swung a kick at him only missing by a hairs length away, "You have no fucking right saying that. Animals become yours when they're hunted. Werewolves should stay in their shitty dens and rot." he spat disgustedly.

Eren glowered, exposing his razor sharp teeth. 'Fuck this guy, I'm not scared of him. I hate him.' "I'm not a werewolf, or whatever you stupid humans like to call us." Calling his species a 'werewolf' was almost like an insult since it was the humans that invented that name for them. That's why they preferred the name that they came up with.

"'Night Walkers'? Fancy name for such imbecile dogs."

And thats when he snapped. Who gives him the right to insult him and his kind anyways? Eren lunged at him, appearing as only a blur to normal humans. He angrily swung a clawed hand at Levi, who managed to deflect them with a sword. Eren hissed as silver made contact with his palm. Taking his pained state for advantage, Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him in only to punch him hard on the cheek with another hand.

Eren gasped as he saw stars and blood gushed out of his cut cheek and busted lip. He landed ungracefully onto his knees before he stood up, a heated glare in his narrowed eyes.

Levi sauntered up to him and kicked him painfully against his back to knock him back down. Eren grunted as his face was ground into the splintering roof.

"You're so easy to read." he heard Levi mutter.

But Eren didn't give up easily. He waited until Levi's leg was close and elbowed Levi's harshly(he hoped he sprained/broke something) and the older man winced and recoiled. Eren used that to his advantage and rolled from underneath his boot.

'He's not worth it,' Eren thought to himself, 'I just have to escape.' Just as he was about to jump down and make a mad dash to the alley, he felt a hand grip his hair and something kick his legs out from under him. He landed on his back, winded.

A black boot swung down mercilessly on his chest, stomach, repeatedly on his face, the heel leaving bruises and cuts. Blood seeped out of his nose and he coughed out some too. Eren rolled onto his side as he tried to catch his breath and to protect his body from the painful kicks.

Caribbean green eyes glared angrily up at stone grey as blood  dripped out of a cut on his hairline and down to his forehead and eyelid. Levi watched him for a moment almost as if he was letting Eren catch his breath before he ground his boot into his face again, leaving a nasty purple bruise on his cheek. A pale hand gripped his brown locks tightly again making him cringe and he brought him closer to him until his lips brushed against the soft chestnut fur of his ear, "You're not escaping this time." his voice whispered and if Eren had seen his eyes he would've caught a strange, eerie glint in them.

"Like hell!" Eren managed to knee him in the gut and felt satisfied as the other grunted. Eren rolled out from under him again and kept rolling his battered body until he reached the edge of the roof.

Air rushed in his ears as he fell off the roof; he righted himself midair, landing painfully on his hands and knees on the cold road. He grunted as the fall scraped his palms and knees. His wounds would heal in time but they still hurt like a bitch, Levi packed quite a kick for a human.

Eren wiped away the blood from his face and ran/limped towards where he thought the alley was, clutching a rather painful bruise on his stomach. The alley was pitch black and tunnel like and led right to the entrance of his forest. If he could just get to it, he'd be okay.

He sniffed the air. Where was it? He had a perfect view of it when he was up in the roof but he'd forgotten in which direction it was because of the dizziness he felt at the moment. Fuck, he stumbled a bit, holding the wall to balance himself, what part of the town was he in? He clutched his stomach painfully, trying to will the nausea and his shaky nerves away.

Eren heard a zip of wire and a gush of air and smelled the metal before it hit him hard in the back. Levi tackled him from behind and twisted his arm in an awkward angle.

"You're a fucking handful, y'know that?" Eren glared at him sideways, his deadly eyes seemingly had no effect on the other.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Eren snarled, teeth bared.

"Tch, all of you are the same." he scowled. There was a tense silence with Levi holding the struggling brunet down. "I bet you're wondering about this," he motioned to the metal boxes at his side, "It's a prototype but it works just fine. In a few years all of us will have them and then you shitty dogs will have nowhere to hide."

Eren growled but Levi twisted his arm up painfully and the other yelped in shocked pain, "It'll just heal won't it? If I break it that is." It wasn't even a question. It was a threat. Eren smelled the tang of silver as it was unsheathed, his eyes snapped open wide as it got closer to the back of his neck. As the silver touched his skin, Eren cried out in pain as it burned his skin slightly. There was a low sizzling sound as steam from the wound trailed up. From the corner of his eye Eren could make out the others face, those piercing, emotionless eyes locked on his. "Hey. You won't mind if I cut up your flesh, will you?"

'No! Fuck no! He'll do it, I know he will.' Eren struggled even more, trying to ignore the pain he felt when he accidentally pressed his neck against the blade. 'He's going to kill me!' A growl rumbled low in his throat, ears flattening defensively against his head. The sword cut deeper into the nape of his neck, the silver sizzling his skin.

A prey cornered with it's last resort.

Eyes widened, pupils mere slits as they searched an escape frantically. 'I need to kill him,' he thought, 'kill him before he kills me.' The raving instinct to live took over rationality. Teeth snapped at the hand holding the sword, his free hand punching and clawing blindly behind him. His body bucked relentlessly.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Levi clutched his hair and pulled back his head. This was a mistake since Eren turned his head swiftly and sunk his long, sharp teeth into his pale hand, right in the skin between his thumb and index finger. Almond shaped eyes were large and narrowed and livid, the sea-green irises seemingly expanding over the sclera.

Levi winced in pain and glared at the beast under him, "Fuck no.." he grit out. He kicked Eren stomach with the tip of his boot causing him to gasp and let go of his hand as he struggled to breathe.

Levi held his head down with his boot and reached into a pocket of his coat. He pulled out a cloth gag and tied it tightly around Eren's mouth. After he did that, he took the struggling wrists and locked a pair of heavy handcuffs on him.

With this done, he mercilessly kicked the brunet onto his back. Eren growled at him, the noise muffled by the the cloth gag. Levi knew that soon he would gnaw it off.

"Should've brought a muzzle huh." His voice was dry and humorless yet blatant and cold.

Eren wiggled on his back as he attempted to get up. He would crawl if he had to. A boot came crashing down again, this time kicking his head. Eren gasped and stopped moving. Levi tsked at this. He didnt kick him hard enough to knock him out but enough to make him dizzy to stop moving so damn much.

Levi looked at his stinging hand and scrunched up his nose in distaste as his blood and Eren's saliva dripped off it. Disgusting.

He went over to the motionless brat and saw brown bangs obscuring bright eyes that had gotten dull as they stared wide eyed at nothing. He was breathing heavily, most likely fighting off nausea and unconsciousness.

Levi picked him up and flung him over his shoulder effortlessly and held Eren tightly around his back. "You better not fucking puke on me." He muttered.

When Levi began to actually whizz around in the sky was when Eren snapped out of it. He saw the ground below him in blurry shapes. Levi's scent was overwhelming. He blinked quickly and began to struggle in his hold. Wherever he was taking him, Eren wouldn't stick around to find out.

But no matter what he did, Levi  ignored him, just gripping his flailing body tighter.

When they became closer to the front of the village was when Eren began to panic. Where was he taking him? The stupid gag in his mouth prevented him from calling out for help. He tried chewed it off but it was taking a long time.

They finally reached the entrance to a path in a small forest leading out of the village. The clearing was a space of white stone in front of the the slight hilly grassy pathway -ridden with red, orange and yellow leaves- that led out. The sky above it was obscured by autumn colored trees presented in an arch. There were a handful of hunters and horses already scattered around. A lone carriage was off to the side.

Eren finally managed to break free of the hunter's grasp but mostly because Levi released him. He rolled into an ungraceful heap of limbs onto the stone ground with a thud. Because of his injuries to the stomach and the dizzying flying he groaned and laid there trying to will the nausea and black spots away.

There was a bustle of surprise that came from the hunters.

A young soldier soon approached them. Levi was standing casually, leaning most of his weight on his uninjured leg as he disgustedly scrubbed his bloody hand with a handkerchief. He seemed pretty nonchalant for someone who was next to a squirming werewolf that was lowly growling and very, very angry.

The soldier saluted and nervously gulped when Eren locked eyes with him and he suppressed a shiver of fright. "C-Corporal? Squad Leader Hanji would like to speak with you."

"I've got my hands full at the moment. Tell them to bring their lazy ass over here if they want to talk to me so badly." the soldier nodded and scrambled away in the direction of the carriage. Levi rolled his eyes. Newbies were always scared on their first missions. He glanced at the pitifully captured beast at his feet. The altered stories of werewolves that were twisted from rumors of those shitting their pants behind the walls were the reason of most everyones fear. Most of it was bullshit, but everyone believed it of course. And they remained stupidly ignorant.

Werewolves were like humans despite what everyone claimed. They had the characteristics of a wolf(sight, smell, strength), they changed into large wolf like creatures during a full moon and sure they were pretty damn strong and dangerous- but they weren't immortal. They weren't invincible. And that should be enough to keep you from having nightmares.

Besides, once you clip their claws and put a leash on them, there was nothing to be scared of.

But Eren wasn't scary nor that stronger than he was. He was just slippery.

Levi reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat and pulled out a collar and a leash. He always came prepared. He grabbed Eren's head none too gently and exposed his neck. The collar was swiftly buckled around his neck and the metal leash was connected. The collar was simple: red leather with a gold buckle.

Eren's eyes widened when he realized what was going on and struggled fiercely to get out. No way would he be reduced to a lowly dog.

He pulled at his handcuffs and pulled his neck even though it hurt. Panting, he heard the jingle of the leash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he heard a monotonous voice say. And just to spite him, he resisted the handcuffs again. Though, he should've listened because when he did that his wrists burned harshly unexpectedly and sizzled.

Eren's gasps and yelps were muffled behind his gag as pain shot up through his arms. It felt like poison was in his bloodstream. He breathed shakily, trying not to press against the cuffs again. 'Ow, what the hell was that?'

"Everytime you struggle, the silver will burn your skin! So don't struggle okay!?" a new voice joined happily.

Eren was silent as he tried to breathe through the gag. Levi eyed him suspiciously as he became motionless.

What he didn't know was Eren's mind was in utter chaos. Just what had the humans been doing in just a few months? First the flying gear and now this? What would be next? He was horrified when he had a small thought,  'What if history repeats itself? Or worse, what if we go extinct?' he laid there in a sickened silence. 'Just what have I gotten myself into?'

"Hey Levi! So this is him, huh? The one who's been giving you so much trouble? I expected him to be older but he's pretty young."

"Shut up, shitty glasses. You talk too much." Eren heard Levi sigh, "Let's just round everyone up and leave."

Eren felt a presence hover above him and he finally gnawed the cloth in half. He couldn't distinguish this persons scent between male or female but it didn't matter. Once they touched him, he would go for the kill. And then leave.

"You put a collar on him? It's not too tight is it?" The strange person cooed at him, their hand resting on the red collar.

Eren remained completely still for a second. Once the hand pressed against his neck he snapped his head up and lunged his head toward the hand. He snapped his teeth at the hand, just narrowly missing it.

The person flinched backwards with a scream and Eren felt the collar tug him harshly back, choking him. "He-he attacked me!!"

"Hanji!! Are you okay?!" came a female voice.

Hanji said nothing before they giggled creepily on the ground as they stared fascinated at the boy with narrowed bright eyes and razor sharp teeth. Their giggles turned into a crazed and delighted laugh, almost like a child receiving a present.

Levi tsked, unfazed. "Are fucking stupid? If I hadn't pulled him away he would've bitten your hand off." Hanji only laughed.

Eren noticed from his uncomfortable position on his knees, -leash pulling the collar on his neck constrictingly- that Hanji had glasses perched loosely on a hooked nose and a brown was pulled in messy ponytail. They even looked ambiguous. He felt wary of them.  Of that crazy glint in their eyes.

"Wow!" they exclaimed, "So that's why he's so troublesome. You're really feisty, huh? Interesting!" their face was inching toward him again and he could've sworn there was drool on their lip.

Eren turned his head side to side, gnashing his teeth as he tried to bite at the leash or at Levi's hand.

Levi pulled the leash again. "Not again." Eren gasped for air as the the collar choked him.

"Let.... Me.... Go.." came his cracked voice.

Levi was quiet for a moment and held a staring (or glaring) match with Eren. Hanji watched their exchange curiously.

The silence stretched. So the answer was no, huh? It's settled then.

Eren opened his mouth and took a deep breath. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as he realized what he was going to do.

"Oh no you don't. Fuck-" Levi quickly shoved two fingers into his mouth, wincing as he forced Eren's mouth shut to avoid any noise from coming out, "Hanji, you brought the gag right? Give them to me right now." he ordered, a sharp, no-nonsense tone in his voice.

Hanji jumped, startled. They nodded and fumbled with their pockets and pulled out a gag with a red ball on the front. They helped Levi pull it around the resisting werewolf's mouth. Once it was tied, Eren tried to close his mouth or bite it off uselessly. He tried to shout and yell but it just came out in a muffled mess.

Levi looked at his bloody fingers and scoffed. "Blood and spit, fucking gross..." he grumbled to himself as he pulled out the handkerchief again and scrubbed meticulously at his hand. He couldn't believe it. The little shit managed to bite his hand twice, on the same damn hand. He would've been impressed had he not been so irritated.

"Why'd you stop him?" Hanji curiously asked.

"Little fucker was gonna howl. Weren't you?" he rhetorically asked him.

Eren's mouth struggled around the ball gag with great discomfort. He could neither close his mouth nor will a scream behind it. It forced his mouth in a constant, awkward open position. And his teeth fumbled with it as he tried to break it fruitlessly.

Because of the commotion of the hunters and the chase and the little scene Eren had caused, they had failed to realize citizens gathering around the circular clearing. Hanji noticed the woman who had alerted them of Eren and his friends' presence. They called the woman over and she hesitantly stood a foot away.

"This is him, right?" Hanji cheerfully asked.

"Y-yes..."

Eren couldn't believe it. So she was the one who had alerted Levi and everyone else. He stared wide eyed at her as she stared back.

People had begun to whisper and talk among themselves, some angry mutters and some scared like: "What if he kills us?",  "Why's there a wolf here?", "I bet they're more in the back woods, we should look for them."

Eren heard this and became upset and and apprehensive, fearing for his friends. He bucked his body to escape the eyes of so many humans.

Levi, already fed-up with Eren and the crowds antics, wrapped the chain tightly around his hand and and pulled him back, exposing him to the people. He dug his boot heel into his back painfully, adding to the many purple bruises.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi's cold and even voice silenced the growing panic in the mob. His back faced the arched pathway behind him with the deep reds and oranges. Dead brown leaves crunched under his foot with every movement. "This is the mutt that stole and killed this woman's sheep. And has probably killed dozens of your livestock as well. Today I've successfully caught him, so you can all stop pissing yourselves and go take a shit or something."

Eren growled at the insult. But Levi only pulled at the leash and with his free hand gripped his hair painfully and pulled his head back. Eren swallowed a whimper in his throat. His tight black shirt rode up at this angle and exposed a strip of skin at his stomach. Ears flattened angrily on his head and his silky brown and white tail flicked side to side. He looked up at his capturer with one eye squeezed shut. Levi's leather coat fluttered around him in the breeze.

Relief seemed to pass through the crowd as they took in the bound werewolf and the short hunter restraining him so easily. Hanji and the other hunters told them it was safe to go home. The crowd slowly dispersed, some sticking around to see what would happen.

Levi turned his stone gaze to the  beast under him. He was gripping his hair so tightly, a few strands had snapped off. His heel was pushing into his shoulder blade awkwardly. The collar was digging into his neck so harshly Levi was sure it'd leave an angry red mark. And he was bound shamefully like an animal. Caught and tied. But Eren just glared up at him unflinchingly looking like he'd really like to kill him. Rip him limb from limb and then eat his remains.

The shorter man brought his face closer to Eren and he growled warningly deep in his throat in response. But Levi just pulled back his hair again causing him to squeeze one eye shut. Levi brought his lips to Eren's twitching, furry ear and bit at it. Eren froze in response. "I've caught you now." he whispered. And that was the last thing Eren heard before he felt something hit the back of his head hard and all went black. 

Levi caught Eren as he slumped against him. He wound a hand around his back and slung him over his shoulder effortlessly. He walked over with a slight strain. He neared the carriage and kicked the door open with his uninjured foot. He placed Eren inside and made sure he wouldn't roll off.

Hanji walked up to him noticing the limp in his step, "Does it hurt?" they asked.

Levi glanced at them and leaned against the carriage, "What are you talking about."

"Your leg."

"Not much."

"I can look at it if you want?"

"It's not broken so it'll be fine." he muttered.

"Still. I'm a doctor, you know."

"I'll live." Levi answered dryly.

Hanji only shook their head and laughed. They were both quiet for a moment just letting the slight bustle of the other hunters preparing their horses fill the silence. As Levi brushed off dust from his clothes and Hanji stared at nothing in particular, Hanji finally spoke up.

"So I'm guessing he's the one who hurt your leg and that you didn't just fall off a building cause the 3DMG malfunctioned." they said, looking through the door of the carriage at the slumbering figure who almost looked peaceful if you ignored the blood running down his forehead.

"Congrats four eyes, you're not a total dipshit after all," Levi stated sarcastically, "3DMG works just fine." he added as an afterthought as he cleaned his blades.

Hanji grinned at him despite his blunt way to speak and crossed their arms over their chest. "But I shouldn't be too worried about Humanity's Strongest, right? When…" they turned their eyes back at the unconscious figure in the seat, "It looks like he's taken way more damage." they peered over at the many bruises littering Eren's body.

Levi said nothing but glanced expressionlessly up at the window then looked back down at his dirty (in his eyes) blade, trying to scrub away at a persistent smudge.

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised he didn't pass out before considering all those kicks to his head and stomach. And possibly fainting from choking of that leash. He'll be out for the whole day with that kick you delivered."

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji's over analysis. "Someone had to tame him." He didn't want to deal with talking to them this early in the damn morning. He was already feeling tired from all of this socialization.

Hanji studied him. "Well, on the list of most dangerous werewolves, he's not even close to making on it. He's not well-known and he's really young. Why is it… that even though there were reported signs of possible werewolves in these woods and a mission was assigned to the newbies to a lowly patrol, /you/ jumped in to assist?"

Levi- already annoyed and in a piss poor mood- shoved his sword back into its' sheath, given up on trying to get that smudge off and turned to face Hanji with an irritated scowl marring his features. "What are you going off about, shitty glasses?"

"In other words, why are you chasing this kid?"

'Ever the observant,' he thought to himself sarcastically. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Whaaaat?!" 

"Ugh …so noisy."

"But I'm so curious! Just tell me Levi!!!" Hanji whined.

Levi just shut the door to the carriage hard, straightened his cap and breezed by Hanji, completely ignoring them. "Clean yourself up, you look disgusting. Why is there blood on you anyways?" he asked as he looked distastefully at their sloppy uniform caked with dried blood.

"I was studying the sheep! Who knows? Maybe it could mutate due to the werewolf saliva!" Hanji said with a glint in their eyes.

Levi shuddered and turned on his heel. He didn't even want to begin to understand what could possibly be running through their mind. He walked briskly to the front of the line of horses and hunters to where his horse was. The hunters snapped into positions and saluted. They scrambled to their horses when he barked orders to depart at them.

They had a long way to ride until they got to the old castle that was their second base.


End file.
